Phrases of the moon
by DeadFallenAngel
Summary: One night of passion ends up being the biggest mistake of Bella's life as she slowly loses Edward...
1. Chapter 1

**Phases of the Moon.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I merely want to write a storyline of my own.

**Chapter 1.**

Bella POV

I awoke early on Saturday to the sun shining through my window, to my surprise it was one of the hottest days that Folks every had. Folks rarely had days were you could go out in shorts and T-shirt, it was more of a 'wear a coat at all times' type of town, but today was different. Looking outside my window I found a view of never-ending cloudless blue sky, which seemed to look promising. I sighed as I looked down at the driveway in front of the house, my rusty old jeep stood there as if begging to be driven; Charlie's cruiser was gone. He always goes fishing on the weekends whether it's a good day or bad.

It still felt like something was missing, everyday for school this week a silver Volvo was parked outside waiting for me as soon as Charlie was out of sight, Edward would drive me to school. Even if it meant everyone would stare at us, he loved the fact that all the guys were all jealous of him, yet I knew every single girl apart from Alice and Rosalie would wish with all their might that hey could spent one day in my shoes next to Edward. Edward on the other hand didn't get this; he thought that they were all crazy for wanting to be with him.

I laughed as I remembered him telling me, that he wasn't worth anything, he could say this but to me he was everything, he was my world and if for an reason I don't see him again, I would die with half of me still with him. As I stared out of the window at the rising sun, my room filled with the lullaby that Edward had written for me and instantly knew that someone was in my room. How I knew this was easy because the only other time I heard this particular lullaby was when my phone was going off, and I knew for a fact that it was on silent so that I wouldn't get woken up by it going off.

Even though I could practically feel someone watching me, I didn't dare tear my eyes away from the gorgeous view of the sky, it was as if I had a feeling that it would suddenly disappear if I wee to even blink. I began to raise my hand to grab the handle of the window when two pale, ice-cold hands wrapped around my waist, and pulled me gently backwards until I collided into something that seemed like a brick wall. I breathed in steadily and I could smell the only thing that would make my heart come to a sudden halt. Edward.

I could feel his cool breath upon my neck, my heart did a sort of somersault inside my chest, which of course, seemed to amused Edward like it always did when I forget to breathe, he chuckled darkly while he began to slowly kiss my jaw line. I gasped quietly. I placed my right hand on top of his, while reaching with my left to gently run my fingers through his jet-black hair. I bit my lip and gazed out of the window at the glowing sun. He lifted his head as if reading my thoughts that something was bothering me.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" he whispered softly into my ear. His breath made me shudder involuntarily, I sighed and pulled his hands from around my waist. I turned around, finally tearing my eyes away from the last of the sunrise I was bound to see today, I faced Edward who was wearing an extremely worried expression on his face. I blushed, as I noticed what he was wearing and knew straight away Alice had not yet seen what her brother choose to put on. What was he trying to do? Kill me? Edward looked up at me with his eyebrows raised, all I could feel was my face burning as I looked at him, I quickly raised my hands to hide my crimson cheeks.

He'd chosen to wear a pair of black skinny trousers with a tight, sleeveless white top, which clearly showed his muscular arms and his chest, which was perfectly defined beneath the white fabric. He laughed as he show my blushing, scarlet skin, and with one hand he brushed back my hair and gently lifted my face to his. He leaned closely to my face, and smiled. His eyes burned a bright topaz colour, and his lips smooth as glass as he pressed the gently to mine.

I could feel his lips smile against mine before he pulled them away, only to have them dance across my face to my ear and say as he often had to remind me, "Breath, Bella." He chuckled as I quickly exhaled.

"That's your fault, you know." I teased as I slipped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. His skin glistened in sight of the sun; if it was possible he looked even more dazzling. He smiled showing a set of bright white teeth as he looked down into my dark, chocolate brown eyes, "I know." he whispered, as he caressed my face with one hand and pulled me even closer with the other.

For a moment we gazed into each other's eyes, until my heart jumped as my mobile started to vibrate loudly on my desk. I groaned as Edward set me onto the floor and I went to answer it. Me, expecting my dad, to ring me to check to see if I was awake yet, was surprised to find that it wasn't him, but my cheerful, little Alice. My face must have given something away to Edward because he looked curiously at me and my happy expression. I laughed at him, as I started talking to Alice, she asked if Edward was with me and I told her that he was looking at me strange. He then rolled his eyes as he realised who was on the phone, he then sighed and went to sit in the rocking chair in the corner of my room.

After five minutes of talking to Alice, I laughed, blushed then hung up and leapt quickly onto Edwards lap, where a curled up to his chest as he cradled me in his strong-arms, his head rested upon mine as he rocked us gently. I closed my eyes while breathing him in, and stroked his chest softly with my hand, as he caressed my back with his. I smiled and lifted my head off his chest and traced his lips with my other hand, his felt like smooth glass under my fingertips. I kissed his lips passionately as I turned to face him, his hand still supporting my back, yet I was too busy kissing him to notice where his hands were.

I fumbled as I began to remove his top, but was suddenly stopped as his hands grabbed mine, he pulled his face from mine and I gasped breathlessly. "I'm sorry," I whispered pitifully as I tried to rise from his lap. Edward chuckled again pulling me into a loose embrace; he merely rose and threw me onto my bed, where I lay breath taken. He half-crouched then leapt and a second later was on top of me. I gasped as he began to kiss me more passionately, gently stroking one side of my body with one hand while hold my neck with the other. I hadn't notice what I was doing and the next thing I knew, Edward had thrown himself away from me and landed gently on the floor.

"Edward, I'm sorry…" I began as he crossed the room to sit in front of me. "i….i just…" I mumbled before he pressed his finger to my lips, his face split into a smile, as he caress my face with his hand, his fingers slowly worked their way down my jaw line and came to rest on my throat. He leant in and pressed his smooth lips to my throat, I inhaled silently, trying not to move. He traced his way along my throat and jaw line until it came to rest upon my ear, where he growled deeply, " Close your eyes,"

The next thing I knew, we crashed on Edward's double bed, which he'd bought for when I'd come over and fell asleep. Edward didn't need to sleep but this bed was his favourite, not just because it was comfortably but because I loved lying in bed with Edward lying next to me, but this time it didn't seem like it was going to be all we were doing. As soon as I realised his intention I smiled as he began removing his top, which revealed all of his toned stomach. I moaned silently as we began kissing wildly, yet passionately. At least Charlie won't find out… yet.

Please review! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Phases of the Moon.**

Please tell me what you think! I enjoy reading all your reviews! ^^

**Chapter 2.**

Charlie POV

Yawning, I stretched to open the top cupboard. I reached for a small white plate and placed it gently on the counter, ready for the toast popped up from the toaster. I whistled quietly to myself as I buttered and halved the crispy, toast bread. I sat at the table to eat while I read the newspaper with one hand, and holding a piece of toast in the other.

"Thank god." I sighed as I read the front page; a dog had rescued a little boy from drowning apparently he had swam out a bit too far. I reached for the other half of my toast when something on the front page caught my eye. "What?" I gasped, spitting crumbs over the table; someone was giving fishing equipment 'free to a good home'. I practically ran across the room, yanked the receiver off the wall and began dialling the number that was on the front page.

"Hello?" a voice said on the other end of the line, after the first ring. "Who is it?" The voice was delicate, and was obviously a woman, she sounded as though she was worried about something. "Hello, I'm calling about the ad in the paper about free fishing equipment?" I asked, the woman gave a sigh of relief and said,

"Oh, that's okay then," she laughed, obviously relieved. "Would you like the whole set? Or is there a particular piece you want?" I looked again at the ad in the paper and saw a picture next to it showing the while of the set, it was an amazing collection of hook, feathers, spinners, and of course it contained a 6ft fishing rod with a golden reel. "Wow!" I choked, I'd forgotten completely that I was still holding the phone until the women spoke again, distracting me from the picture, "I'll have the whole set, please." I said calmly looking back at the picture. "When would you like me to pick it up?" I asked.

Five minutes later I walked out of the house, and was driving to go and get the equipment, so that I could take it fishing straight away. Arriving at the women's house, I knocked onto the door. Two seconds later a woman in her early thirties answered, she was looked very pretty in her white blouse, most of her flaming red hair was neatly tied up in a bun, yet small amounts hung in twirls around the side of her face. Her eyes were as though clouded by grey, yet outlined greatly by mascara; she had full, plumped lips, which looked smooth to the touch. She wore tight black jeans with a thick, leather, black belt going around her small waist. She looked wild yet her eyes seemed to be calm; she was breath takingly beautiful.

"Hey, you must be Charlie?" she smiled holding out her hand which I shook almost at once, her skin was smoother than I thought possible. I nodded politely and returned the smile. "Won't you come in? I could make a cup of tea? Or coffee maybe?" She gestured inside with her hand. "Thank you. It was Julie, right?" I asked as I walked over the threshold into her house, which was quite cool, compared to the boiling heat outside. Everything was neatly arranged and by the look of it she lived alone and has done for quiet sometime.

"Yep, your right." She giggled as she showed me the way to the kitchen. " Please excuse the boxes, I've just started sorting things out." Julie began to make the tea and then placed several biscuits onto a plate. "Sugar?"

"No thanks," I answered still looking around, the kitchen was filled with boxes stacked on top of each other, some open and their contents revealed, they were filled with kitchen equipment. "So, have you lived here long?" I asked in a curious voice,

"Not really, moved in about a month ago. I've been working so much that I haven't been able to spent time unpacking everything." Julie smiled and handed a mug of steaming hot tea.

"What do you think of Folks so far, then?" I sipped my tea, which burned my tongue but was very delicious. "It's a lovely day today, at least."

"I really like it here," she replied, showing her dazzlingly white teeth as she smiled, "I find the rain relaxing, but I do enjoy the sun being out." Laughing she added, " I do hope I could stay here." Her smile faded slightly as she looked at me, her eyes showed deep sorrow in them. "It would be a amazing if I could stay here awhile."

"Stay then," I laughed, "you get used to the rain, but it's kind of hard to live somewhere like here if you don't enjoy it." We smiled at each other; her eyes stared deeply into mine as though trying to read my thoughts. I had to admit, she was very pretty yet there was something different about her, but it only made me more curious.

*

"Bella?" I shouted up the stairs, "Bella, I'm home!" No answer. Maybe she's asleep. I walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on and strolled into the living room. Halfway towards the TV, I heard the kettle go off so I quickly turned it off, and made some tea. I placed the cup down on the table and frowned, as steam began to rise off the cup. I could see the toast crumbs from this morning still on the table, and the newspaper still on the side.

"Bella?" I yelled once again, she would have noticed the mess and cleaned up, but she hadn't. "Bella?" I panicked and ran up the stairs two at a time, yelling at the top of my voice. I knocked rapidly on her door before pushing it open only to find an empty room, and an open window.

"Bella?" I whispered as I sank to my knees, tears swelling in my eyes, my breath quickening as fear grabbed hold of me, "Bells?" I hissed clutching at my heart, 'where was she?' I held the handle of the door tightly as I tried to get up again, but it seemed impossible. I glanced around; her mobile was still here, on her desk beside her computer. Then it struck me, she was with _him_. I gripped the door handle until my knuckles were bright white and practically launched myself at her phone. Teeth gritted, I quickly unlocked her phone and found Edwards number, I pressed call and waited while it rang…

Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^^


End file.
